This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dr. Wolfgang Kainz of the FDA and Drs. Shrivastava and Vaughan of the CMRR are investigating safety thresholds and consequences of RF induced heating in 7T and 9.4T MRI. Thermodynamic models, phantoms and porcine models are used to correlate easily measured average SAR to not easily measured temperature. This work will significantly impact the FDA's recommendations and regulations in ultra-high field human imaging. Some support for this study is coming from Vaughan's NIH EB007327